


Kiibouma Halloween 2018

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, M/M, Trigger warnings for the 3rd chapter, University, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Some Halloween Prompts/Headcanons I filled on tumblr.





	1. New Face

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Uh... Spoopy promped idea if you're actually up for it... Um... Kiibo and Kokichi meeting at a Halloween party? If you wouldn't mind that is..."

On any other day, the golden rule–unspoken yet obediently followed in the campus, is to never spend over thirty minutes with Ouma Kokichi, or else misfortune will befall you. Much like his given name, you’ll only have little luck getting rid of him once he’s set his eyes on you. The only time where this rule is lifted is during Halloween. The reason for that is Ouma’s natural knack of being a trickster. You say treat, he gives you a trick. You say trick, he gives you an elaborate trick that would definitely give you a run for your money. (No, he will not actually take your money.)

It was only natural that everyone would want him around for their Halloween parties. Halloween was pretty much the only holiday where Ouma can roam free and prank people without remorse–not that he felt any on a regular day. However, being treated like some Court Jester whose presence you can only tolerate during the holiday for the sake of your personal enjoyment has been rubbing him the wrong way from the start. Though he didn’t really let it show. But with years of pranking down the line, and since he was already in his final year in university, Ouma was planning to pull the biggest trick of all once they call upon him.

On other news, he decided to go out as a harlequin jester to drive home his point that he’s had enough of their bullshit. And honestly the one good thing about overly extravagant parties such as this one, is the amount of food laid out for everyone to eat. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do for the time being.

He’s met with the expectant and excited looks in everyone’s eyes as they expressed how fitting his current costume was with his personality. No doubt looking forward to his trick near the end of the party just as usual. What a bunch of suckers.

“What are you going to pull this time?” one asks.

“Nishishi! Since when did I ever reveal such secrets? Just be patient,” Ouma tossed a blue juggling ball at the random person he’s never met before, who panicked, thinking that the juggling ball was actually a powder bomb. Only to find that it did nothing. Ouma’s cackles left the impression that that was the trick after all, which had the man laughing it off.

Once he was out of sight and out of earshot, Ouma sighed.  _‘When will they ever learn that it’s their expectations themselves that make them so easy to trick?’_  he thought to himself as he stomped his way to the buffet table. Only to find a silver-haired oddball already standing by the buffet table and was currently spending his sweet time staring at the dinner spread. Looking at him closely, he was wearing a rather elaborate robot costume, with blinking lights and was that  _whirring_  he hears? But there’s another thing about the strange person that stuck out to him like a spot of blood in the middle of a snowy path.

 _‘I’ve never seen him before.’_  Ouma thought. He’s been to this party for 3 years in succession, and he’s pretty much memorized the faces of everyone who attends parties like these simply because each of their individual horrified faces are his personal trophies. He inwardly smirked.  _‘He’s fresh meat.’_

“You look confused. First time going to this party?” he snickered as he sauntered towards the free space next to the white-blonde. Teal lenses darted to meet his purple eyes.

“Ah. Yes.” was the guy’s mechanical response. “I do not usually attend large gatherings such as this one, however, my creator thought that attending tonight’s festivities would help me gather more information regarding social interaction in order for me to graduate.”

Ouma internally rolled his eyes at the lengthy response, but quirked a brow on ‘graduate.’ “Graduate?”

“Graduate from being a robot into a proper human,” the other clarified.

This guy is a fucking live-action roleplayer. Ouma always knew that people like these roam the streets during Halloween. Hell, even if it’s not Halloween, they’re everywhere. “What’s your name?”

“If by name, you mean model type, it would be K1-B0,” replied the robot.

Ouma rest a hand on his hip, “Alright Kay-Wan-Bee-Zero, what about this buffet spread has got you hopelessly confused?”

“Ah. You see, an acquaintance of mine has requested me to fetch her something to eat,” K1-B0 started. “However, there are far too many options available and I am at a loss as to her preference in food as she is quite fickle on that regard.”

“Pfft. That’s it? The solution to that is simple–” Ouma wrapped an arm over the “robot’s” shoulder and waved his free arm with a flourish. “Just grab anything that you think looks interesting to eat! Like those eyeballs over there–”

K1-B0 started. “I was not aware that this party was a gathering for cannibals. Excuse me, I must locate my acquaintance before she falls victim–”

Before the albino could free himself from the raven-haired jester’s hold, the latter tugged him back as he laughed.

“Wow you really are a dumb robot,” Ouma says in between laughs. “I was just kidding. Those eyeballs are just  _mochi_  made to look like eyeballs. You know, for the aesthetic? I mean look over that punch over there, it looks like blood but it’s actually just mixed fruits with a bunch of strawberries.”

“…Aesthetic. I…see. I must have misunderstood,” K1-B0 held his chin between his index finger and his thumb, deep in thought. “Thank you for informing me in a timely fashion. I would have embarrassed my acquaintance had you left me alone.”

“You’re welcome, Kiiboy,” Ouma grinned. He didn’t miss the way the robot’s eyes widened at the nickname.  _Interesting._

“Kiiboy is not my name,” the albino says meekly.

“Yeah, well, Kay-Wan-Bee-Zero is a mouthful so I gotta come up with something,” Ouma replied, twirling one end of his jester hat before flicking it over his shoulder. “Anyways, just grab anything you find interesting. Teruteru’s cooking is great. I’m saying this based from experience.”

“Ah…I suppose that’s understandable…” K1-B0 murmured. “Teruteru…Teruteru…do you mean Hanamura Teruteru, 133 cm, 69 kg, male, and who works in his family diner–Hanamura Diner?” His ahoge curled into a question mark as he asked.

Ouma was honestly impressed with that, he didn’t expect even his hair to work that way either. This guy’s so extra with his role-playing, it kinda removes some of the weirdness. “Yeah, that guy.”

“Alright. Thank you for your help, uhm…” K1-B0 tilted his head. “I’m sorry, I forgot to ask for your name.”

Ouma heard something akin to a record scratching.  _‘Wait, he doesn’t know who I am?’_

“Ouma Kokichi. And don’t mention it,” Ouma introduced himself, not letting his surprise show as he grabbed a couple of eyeball _mochi_  for himself.

“…Ouma Kokichi. I do not have much information about you. The only information I have registered under your name is “Trickster.” K1-B0 hummed as he began taking random delicacies.

“That’s actually all there is to know about me,” Ouma chuckled as he popped a  _mochi_  in his mouth. “I’m a trickster.”

“…I see. You don’t seem like the type, though, I could be wrong,” Kiibo hummed. “If given the chance, I would like to get to know you better, however, I’ve been receiving calls from my acquaintance for the past few minutes. I apologize for cutting our conversation brief.” The robot bowed as he left the buffet table with two platefuls of food on each hand. If you strain your ears, you would be able to hear him talking to himself. Probably answering a call.

“What a strange guy,” Ouma mused as he grabbed handfuls of finger-shaped bread sticks.  _‘No one ever said that to me before…’_ he thought to himself.  _‘With good reason of course!’_  he snickered to himself. He would like to get to know the weirdo better as well.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. Ouma had already left the party as soon as he  finished engorging himself in food. The absence of his trick by the time the party was about to end had confused everyone, some underclassmen who went to the party were even disappointed since they couldn’t get in on the rumored legendary trick that everyone was hyped about.

And that was Ouma’s biggest trick of all.

    ——–Trick and Trick——-

“How was the party?”

Kiibo perked up from his place at the passenger seat. “Ah…it was…fun.” He mumbled.

“Oh?” The elder Iidabashi met his gaze for a moment before returning his attention to the road. “Did the troublemaker you were worrying about cause any trouble?”

“No. I, uhm…actually met him earlier,” Kiibo smiled. “He was actually really nice. He helped me when I was having trouble deciding what food to get for Miu and I. Nothing bad happened in the party either, so I think everyone was just over-exaggerating. I feel a little silly for worrying so much about it for years.”

His father let out a chuckle as he slowly pulled in their garage. “I haven’t heard you talk this excitedly in a long time. Last time you were gushing about seeing a frog jump around for the first time back when you were still a child.”

Kiibo blushed at the reminder. “You don’t have to bring that up again, dad…” he mumbled as he got out of the car.

“You’ve always been so shy. I’m still relieved that Miu’s still friends with you,” The professor mused. “But enough of that, would you like some help getting out of your costume?”

“A-ahh…yes please.”

The next few weeks were peaceful, though it seems like most of the people were still sore about what didn’t happen during the Halloween party. He was on his way to the Robotics Department in order to submit his report on the emotion-sensing and signal receiving antenna he wore on his head during the party, at least, that was the plan until he felt someone grab him by the wrist. He adjusted his glasses before turning to face the person.

The first thing he sees was a knowing grin followed by mischievous purple eyes.

“I-found-you–!”

“O-Ouma…Kokichi…?!”

Without him realizing, the trickster had already set his sights on a new target.


	2. Trick or Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Halloween headcanon: Kiibo loves Halloween because it's a day where he feels like he belongs because of his looks. Bonus: Kokichi takes him trick or treating for the experience.  
> "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I get to post this on Kiibo's birthday. Kiibo, Happy birthday!

“Cool costume, mister!”

Kiibo blinked at the compliment before smiling. “Thank you. Have a safe night.” He set the bowl of treats on the coffee table after bidding the visiting children goodbye. 

That was the 31st time someone had told him that, but Kiibo smiled all the same. Halloween was his favorite holiday. The weather was not too hot like in summer, or too cold like in winter. The general atmosphere the season of Autumn carried was all too fitting for such a holiday. Not to mention...it was the only time where he could just relax and not feel judged for his appearance, after all. The children’s smiling faces after he gives them a rather generous share of treats also helps him forget...that little incident during his birthday. That time, they were discussing their plans for Halloween. What to wear, what treats they could get...

 

\------------------------------------------------

_ “It must be nice, huh.” _

_ “What are you talking about, Ouma-kun?” _

_ “We have to come up with Halloween costumes to wear every year, you know? And preparing the costume itself is so difficult~” Ouma sighed. “But you of course don’t have anything to worry about. After all, your usual getup is enough of a costume already.” _

 

\------------------------------------------------

He knows Ouma’s words wasn’t really meant to hurt or insult him. But he couldn’t help but feel twice as conscious over his overall appearance thanks to that remark. He couldn't even think of an apt response. All he could offer was silence. Ouma had a point after all. Unlike everyone else, he didn't have the need to wear clothes due to his armor. And because of that, he had less expenses compared to the others.

Even for something as trivial as clothing, he was different from everyone else...

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Kiibo snapped out of his reverie. He shook his head a little in an effort to ward off his negative thoughts.  _ ‘Now's not the time to think of such unpleasant things. Today is Halloween, after all. The only time where I can be who I am without being judged.’ _

He retrieved the bowl of treats from the coffee table and made his way to the door. He took a deep breath before settling for a little smile before opening the door. He froze in his place as soon as he realized who was standing before him.

“Trick or trick~!” Ouma chirped. Instead of toting around a jack o’lantern for his candy, he used his ridiculously large jester hat, which was already half-full at this point in time.

“O-Ouma-kun…?” Kiibo felt faint. Which is funny, considering he's sure that he's incapable of fainting.

“Trick or trick!” Ouma pouted, impatiently shaking his hat.

“U-um...trick...?” 

“Yoink!” The raven haired supreme leader snatched the bowl of treats from the android. “ _ Sweet! _ Literally!”

“This falls under the category of ‘Treat’ rather than ‘Trick’ doesn’t it?” Kiibo sighed as he accepted the now empty bowl.

“Hm, I suppose so. But I  _ tricked _ you into thinking that I’d pull a trick on you. Besides, you didn’t expect me to snatch the bowl from you now, did you?” Ouma punctuates his statement with a wink while sticking his tongue out playfully.

The android pursed his lips, his uneasiness was steadily rising. “...What brings you here?”

“Oh. I was just going to stuff you in a sack and make you go trick or treating with me,” Ouma grinned as if he didn’t just confess to planning out the android’s kidnapping.

“T-trick or treating with you?  _ Why?” _ Kiibo closed his eyes out of reflex when the other teen had moved to give his nose a flick.

“Because it’s Halloween!  _ Duh!” _ Ouma huffed. “But there’s no way you’re going out in  _ that. _ ”

_ ‘ _ _ That?’ _  Kiibo gave himself a once over, realizing what the supreme leader meant. He looked away, “...Didn’t you say that my appearance could pass off as a costume a few days ago? If that’s the case, then there’s no reason for me to dress up, right?”

“Something you wear everyday hardly counts as a costume, you dumb robot!” Ouma poked him on the chest. “That’s why I brought  _ them _ with me!”

Kiibo’s ahoge curled into a question mark, “Them? Who are you--”

“‘Sup Kiibs!” Iruma, who was dressed in a witch outfit, gracelessly jumped out of the bushes. Shirogane shyly followed after her.

“Hello Kiibo,” the bespectacled teen greeted. She was dressed as one of the characters from this anime about Servants and Holy Grail Wars, but Kiibo couldn’t place a name for the character as he was still processing what was happening at the moment.

“I-Iruma-san?! Shirogane-san, too? What are you two doing here?” Kiibo asked. He redirected his attention to the supreme leader, but the latter seemed blind to what was happening--he was too busy checking out his candy loot to care.

“We’re goin’ to play dress up. I have  _ just _ the tools to strip you buck naked!” Iruma was practically huffing from excitement as she made wiggling gestures with her fingers.

“S-strip?! W-wh--”

Shirogane gave the android a pat on the shoulder, “Don’t worry Kiibo, I will make you as pretty as possible!”

“A-ah, wait--!!!”

“Oh so you’ve arrived. Come on in,” the Professor calls from the hallway.

Kiibo turned to look at his father with eyes as wide as saucers. _ “Professor?!?!?!” _

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“T-to think that you somehow managed to rope my father into your little scheme…” murmured Kiibo, swinging his little jack o’ lantern from time to time. His pumpkin-esque basket was more or less full at this point. The costume Shirogane has prepared for him was really well-made, and considering the fact that the outfit had fitted him nicely despite not knowing what his size would be without the armor only speaks volumes of her skill as the Ultimate Cosplayer.

It was a unique experience, wearing soft fabric over his frame instead of the cool armor he’s always known. Though the fake fangs the cosplayer made him wear was a little hard to get used to.

“We had to. Otherwise getting you out of your armor would have risked some permanent damage on you,” Ouma ends his statement by popping a gobstopper in his mouth. “He was your creator, so of course we needed his help.”

“I see...” the albino trailed off as he peered into his jack o’ lantern. Various sweets filled his basket, all coming from different households and different people who only saw him as a regular trick-or-treater. He didn’t feel like an outcast, he felt like he was simply being  _ himself. _

“...rry.”

Kiibo’s ahoge stiffened into an exclamation point, “Come again?”

Ouma grumbled a little while he was looking away before turning to look at the android. “I said I’m sorry. For what I said during your birthday.”

“Huh…?”

“You’re honestly terrible at hiding things from people,” the supreme leader huffed.  “You seemed out of it after I said that. I reflected on what happened that night, then I remembered that you’ve always had this bad habit of hyper-fixating on topics that concern your insecurities.”

_ ‘He’s noticed it all this time?’  _ Kiibo couldn’t find it in himself to respond.

“Since you’re such a dumb robot, I guess I’ll have to explain it to you in a way that even a child could understand,” Ouma stopped in his tracks. “Tonight--to other people, what you usually wore could easily be passed off as a costume because they don’t know you at all. Like I said earlier, something you wear everyday hardly counts as a costume. When I said that, I didn’t mean that you’re not allowed to dress up too, you know? ...But you still got hurt anyway. That’s why I’m sorry. I should have worded it better.”

“Ouma-kun--” Kiibo was silenced by a finger resting against his lips.

“And about that prank I pulled on you that day. I lied about it being my gift to you,” Ouma took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. “This night--the time we spent trick-or-treating together. This is my  _ real  _ birthday gift to you...since...well, you said you’ve never went trick-or-treating before. I wanted to give you something you’ve never experienced before...” Ouma frowned at his candy-filled hat, as if it was the reason why he’s having trouble hiding his blushing face. “S-so...uhm...I know I said this before but...Happy birthday, Kiibo.”

The android blinked once, twice, before deciding to set his jack o’lantern on the ground. He made sure not to squeeze too tight when he pulled the supreme leader into a hug. He was sure that if he was capable of expelling tears from his eyes, he would be crying right now. “...Thank you, Ouma-kun...this is--this is definitely the best birthday present I’ve ever received.”

Ouma stiffened in the embrace, “T-that’s--” he cleared his throat. “That’s f-fine and all but w-we’re still in public you s-stupid robot!” His voice cracked near the end.

“I’m not letting you go just yet.”

“W-why you--?!”

“You can take it as payback for giving me that strange vibrating doll on my birthday. Now bear with this for a while,” Kiibo let out a pleased hum, ignoring the curious eyes watching their exchange. Ouma ended up sulking the whole time after the hug, but he seemed to forgive the android after the latter gave him his entire candy stash as soon as they returned to Kiibo’s home.


	3. For My Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Alright! okay... it's AU from Halloween's official costume. Ouma is a Joker in the circus. He has a slight mental illness but he hid it from everyone. One day after the show, he meets Kiibo, a boy who is passionate about him. Kiibo confesses to him and they secretly meet afterwards. Kiibo wanted to join the circus, Ouma refuses because Kiibo had nothing special to offer. Kiibo was stubborn and Ouma feels confused. Ouma kills Kiibo and sends his body to Miu. Kiibo doesn't have emotions, but still has love for Ouma and wants to bite all the time.
> 
> Then they live happily ever after. The end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go. The last Halloween prompt for this year. Hopefully we'll get to see more for next year's Halloween. Thank you to everyone who's sent me their prompts!
> 
> Someone drew [art](https://katastroficwriter.tumblr.com/post/179864209239/i-sawand-sceam-over-my-house-this-fic-in-ao3-and) for this chapter! It's so beautiful, I love it so much T_T

_CRASH!_

The entire room went silent after Ouma threw an empty wine bottle at the wall. The clown then waited for a couple of moments before leaving the tent. As soon as everyone was sure that the raven-haired performer was already out of earshot, the murmuring began.

“What’s his problem?”

“I think it’s because some of the audience were texting on their phones during his performance…”

“I mean, that _is_ disrespectful, but isn’t that reaction a little bit too much?”

“Ah, you must be new here...it’s true that Ouma-kun’s a little unstable--but he’s our top performer. If he leaves the troupe, we’ll lose more than half of our profits.”

“Are we even going to be safe being around him?”

“He’s actually docile as long as you don’t do anything that flips his switch. It takes a while getting used to. We’d like to help you, but Ouma-kun reacts differently to different people. You’ll have to figure it out for yourself, newbie. Good luck.”

...The newbie had quit the circus after a month.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

He chose this way of life because of the thrill it gives him. He loves the feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins whenever he performed. But the most important thing of all, he absolutely adores the amazed stares the audience gives him. Not even the adrenaline he gets from flipping through the air or balancing on a ball could compare to the utter ecstasy he feels whenever he's under the spotlight. Especially when his blue-eyed angel is watching. The way his eyes sparkled with wonder each time he watches the acrobatic clown's performance is simply... _delicious._

Whether conscious or not, Ouma found himself searching for those beautiful blue eyes in the crowd during each and every performance of his. He was never disappointed because his angel was always there. That's why Ouma made sure to give him a little wink whenever their eyes met.

Now, his angel--Kiibo, as he introduced himself earlier, is standing before him behind the circus tent, hidden from the eyes and ears of his troupe.

“I have always watched you from afar. Whether I sit in the back or in the front, your performance is always so dazzling,” Kiibo started. “Seeing you fly through the air or you performing your tricks with a smile...I couldn’t help but fall in love. I know that it was presumptuous of me to think that I’d even have a chance with you, but--”

“You want to go on a date...with me?” Ouma tilted his head, making the bells on his hat jingle from the mere motion.

“Yes.” Kiibo nodded, his eyes never left the clown during the entire confession. It wasn't the first time he's had a man seek him out after his performance just to court him. He _is_ quite a beautiful catch, so it wasn't a surprise. He turned them all down because he wasn't interested in their half-hearted affection. What made Kiibo special however, is that...he was looking at him. Him and only him. He was practically on cloud nine right now. How could he ever resist such wonderful blue eyes?

Thus begins their nightly rendezvous. They would secretly meet in the forest behind the circus tent and share a tender and loving moment hidden from the eyes of other people. Even Ouma’s fellow performers noticed a little change in him. His outbursts have become scarce, and sometimes he returns to the tent smiling as he cradled a bouquet of bat flowers in his arms, saying that it came from his lover and admirer.

“I told him that bats were my favorite animal since they hang around upside down just like me sometimes,” Ouma happily explained as he carefully rubbed a petal in between two fingers. “So he got me these flowers since it resembled bats. He’s so thoughtful.” Was his response once someone finally asked. He was at peace. Ouma honestly didn’t think he could ever be this happy with Kiibo--the albino angel who’s always watched his every performance with love and wonder in his eyes.

One day, however…

“I was thinking of joining the circus with you,” Kiibo was carding his hand through Ouma’s hair as he said this.

Ouma felt a painful twinge in his heart and mind as he processed his lover’s words. But he pushed the unpleasant feeling in the back of his mind and simply pouted. “You? In the circus? No way. You don’t have anything to contribute in the troupe at all.”

Kiibo chuckled, “That’s true. Maybe I can think of something I can do soon.” He placed a gentle kiss on the crown of the raven-haired performer’s head.

Ouma shifted in his position on the bed and moved to press his lips against the albino’s very own. “It’s a fruitless endeavor, but good luck anyway.”

“Thank you,” Kiibo’s gentle voice made his heart flutter still, but the performer couldn’t help but feel uneasy after the exchange. A few days had passed peacefully, which lulled Ouma into a sense of comfort.

However, Ouma later realized that he had forgotten how much of an amazing person Kiibo was. True to his word, Kiibo did put in a lot of thought of what he could do for the circus. He was serious about being a part of Ouma’s life in the circus as well, which is why he even made it a point to ask for some advice or even lessons from each of the other performers in the troupe. They showered the albino with praise and adoration--they were happy that he was putting in so much effort just to be with Ouma.

The more Kiibo honed his skills, the deeper the thorns in his heart grew. He loves Kiibo, he truly does. But he didn’t want him to be part of the circus no matter what. Because...because…

“What’s wrong, Kokichi-kun?”

Ouma had pulled him out of the tent after their final performance for the night. It was exactly the night before Kiibo’s first appearance as an official member of the troupe.

“You...weren’t there…” the shorter male murmured, clenching his fists to his sides. “You weren’t there to watch me.”

“Ah, I was prac--”

“You were too busy practicing for tomorrow, I _know!”_ Ouma snarled.

“Koki--”

“Why do you think I never wanted you to be part of the circus?!” Ouma gritted his teeth in an attempt to stifle his anger. It wasn’t working. “I thought that--I was starting to _believe_ that I could handle not being the center of everyone’s attention as long as I had _yours._ But now, I can’t even have that!” Angry tears began streaming down his cheeks. “You weren’t there for me!”

“I’m sorry, Kokichi-kun--” Kiibo took a few steps forward and hugged the shorter male.

“Don’t...Don’t touch me!”

_CRASH! THUD!_

“You don’t understand how much you hurt me!” Red.

“You don’t know how betrayed I felt!” So much red.

“I just...I just wanted you to look at _me!”_ And before he knew it...

“I...know…” Ouma let the broken bottle slowly slip out of his grasp as soon as he felt a hand cupping his cheek. Kiibo coughed as he caressed his lover’s cheek with his now bloodied hand. “T-that’s why I...I wanted to be clo...ser t-to...to you...”

His angel was now dyed red.

Kiibo’s pristine white skin was now decorated with slashes and broken glass, and blood was oozing from his head. Unfocused turquoise eyes met shocked amethyst orbs. “Koki...chi...kun…”

“K-Kiibo…! I--” Ouma choked on his words upon realizing what he had just done. “I didn’t mean to! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” he cried. “Kiibo I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

“Shh…” Kiibo hushed. His breaths were getting shallower and shallower. “...Smile...for me. Just like...always.”

Ouma shook his head furiously as he cradled the albino in his arms. “I can’t do it. There’s no way I can do it!”

He’s stupid. He’s crazy. How could he tell the person who assaulted him to _smile_ for him while he’s dying?!

“I...fell in love...with your smile.” murmured the albino. He was looking at Ouma, but it felt like he wasn’t looking at anything at all.

“Kiibo!” Ouma sobbed, his breaths were getting frantic with panic. That’s when he remembered. There’s one person who can help him. “Please hold on just a little bit longer. I-” he choked out a sob. “I know someone who can help you.”

Kiibo didn’t respond.

Ouma carefully tugged his lover into his arms and wrapped the latter’s arm over his shoulders. “I got you. I got you. Please hang on!”

He walked towards the crazy scientist’s shack just 10 minutes away from their current location. It was then did Ouma discover how exploitable Halloween was, considering how no one thought it was odd to see his bloodied clothes and even more bloodied companion. They all simply dismissed it as nothing more than an elaborate trick. How Ouma wished that that was the case.

 

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

 

“Enough with the knockin’ already! I ain’t Willy Wonka, now fuck off back to your mother’s womb--ah?” Iruma paused to take in her visitor’s appearance. “Ouma? Whaddaya want? You didn’t seem like the trick or treat type. And you even lugged your boyfriend’s hot piece of ass here--”

“...Fix him.”

“Ah?”

“I said fix him!” Ouma’s voice cracked. “You’re the...you’re the only one who can do it.”

Iruma gave the albino another once over before stepping aside. “Get in.” Her brows furrowed. _‘I don’t know what he’s expecting me to do...but I’ve never worked on a corpse before. This would be a little troublesome...’_

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“Kiibo~ Kiibo~ How was my performance? You were watching, right?” The bells in Ouma’s outfit jingled with his every movement.

The albino said nothing at first, blinking once, twice, before caressing the performer’s cheek. “...G...ood.”

Ouma melted into his lover’s touch, letting out a pleased hum. He involuntarily squeaked when he was suddenly tugged into the other’s arms, feeling the albino’s teeth nibbling on his neck. “H-hey! Later! Not in public!”

Kiibo merely responded with a grunt, but he pulled away regardless. No matter how much time passed, Ouma couldn’t stop himself from taking in his lover’s appearance. He had a bolt on each side of his head to keep his skull in place. Most of his body were covered in stitches just to keep himself together.

Iruma told him that a portion of his brain had to be removed since it had been badly damaged by the initial blunt force trauma he received from the wine bottle Ouma impulsively grabbed during that night. Because of that, Kiibo lost a good portion of his memories, his emotions, and is even struggling with speaking complete sentences. But somehow...he remembers Ouma. He remembers loving Ouma. And so the only person Kiibo would actually exert the effort to speak to was the raven-haired performer. His lover. And his murderer.

Whenever the others asked, Ouma had no choice but to lie to them. Telling them that Kiibo got hit and run by a drunken driver while they were on a date, and that Iruma was the only one capable of saving him at that time since there weren’t any hospitals nearby.

“I love you,” the words had left Ouma’s lips before he could even think to stop it.

Kiibo didn’t respond. Instead, he lifted the shorter male’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on his knuckles. He didn’t say a word, but Ouma understood that Kiibo loves him back. Only an idiot like Kiibo could ever love him unconditionally, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what Kiibo looks like in the 1st prompt:  
> 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this work! You can still send in some Halloween prompts/headcanons on my tumblr @katastroficwriter.


End file.
